CHRONICLES OF STEPHEN CRYPT:JOURNAL 1, DRAKE
by jman9901
Summary: The journal of Stephen Crypt's best friend Drake, before they met. A summary of Drake's past life. please R&R...Now taking character entries!
1. PROLOGUE

PRE-JOURNAL ENTRY,

PROLOGUE

The leaves crunched under the soldiers boots. "Where'd he go?" One shouted out.

"That way," Another shouted. "Get him!" They ran out through the forest in search of the one the king called Drake. They ran for what seemed hours, and the king still never called off the search. I was huddled under wildly formed roots sticking up out of the ground. I heard people call out for me. An army of footsteps trampled over the leaf covered ground quickly.


	2. ENTRY 1

Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is so short. Hope you like it! Pleas r&r

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JOURNAL ENTRY 1

"Hey, over there!" A soldier pointed to the roots I was hiding by. 'Oh, crap!' I thought. I jumped up and ran through the forest with around eleven soldiers after me. A horde of arrows shot out of nowhere and kill almost nine of them. "Holy. . ." I said but the sound of screams drowning out the sentence, luckily they did or people wouldn't think of it as an appropriate sentence. A man with a green, feathered hat came out onto a branch. His height was about average, he had brown hair and had a green tunic on. He carried what seemed to be a green bow.

'Green?' I thought to myself. 'How would it be green wood?'

"Hello there," he said smiling. "Friend or foe?" I didn't know what to say. The man did save my life, but the rest of the soldiers started to come after me. While I was thinking, another horde of arrows came from the tops of the trees killing the rest. I decided.

"Friend!" I called up to him. The man smiled.

"I thought you might've said that!" Some men, around six and a half feet tall, came out beside the man. "I am Robin Hood" he said jumping from the branch putting his bow away. "And these are my merry men. May I ask your name?"

". . . Drake. . ." I replied, stunned.

"No need to thank us, it's our job."

"Yeah. . . so this is a clan of yours?"

"I guess you could say that. Let me guess, you want in?"

"Sure, I mean, if it's ok with you." I staggered.

"Not at all, come with us."

I followed them to a waterfall. Robin picked up a rock, and threw it into the water. The ripples gleamed in the moonlight. Everyone watched as the water drained out to reveal a staircase leading to the bottom. We walked out to the very bottom. When we got there Robin held out his hand to the place he was standing. A blast of air hit the ground. Another staircase showed itself as the ground slowly lowered. I was awestruck.

We walked down to a place where a campfire was. There were anvils, bows and arrows, swords, daggers, every type of weapon on the floor, leaning against the wall, sitting in chairs. There were even weapons I had never seen, or heard of.

"This, my friend, is our hideout", Robin said smiling. "Don't worry, we won't drown. The floor automatically goes back to the surface, then the water flows back."

"Wow", I managed to say. "Those weapons, are they new?"

"They are merely prototypes, you can use them if you would like", answered Robin.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" I asked as the 'merry men' settled in.

"You'll find out soon enough, my friend, soon enough. . ."


	3. ENTRY 2

ENTRY 2,

JOURNAL 1,

DRAKE

They were nice to me, letting me go in and out of the hideout. I caught food for all of us, since there were only seven other people in the whole cave. I became good friends with one of them. His name was Rya. He was helping out with Robin's latest 'scheme'. I heard the strangest motto of this whole gang: "steal from the rich, give to the poor". Why don't they just keep it all? I would. . . but im apart of all of this so I do what they do.

Anyways. . . the 'scheme' was that a human from the future would somehow receive a key to a portal, to the present time, the Dark Ages. I didn't know much about the plan, but what I did know, was that Dr. Frenkenstrain (creature of frenkenstrain) would be providing the technology needed. The key to the portal would be a simple box, smithed from the finest silver mined straight from the gnomen Grand Tree. Rya was helping Dr. Frenkenstrain set up the portal, to throw the box into.

"The time has come," Dr. Frenkenstrain's voice echoed throughout his castle. There was a storm brewing, with lightning strikes from afar. . . to get the machine starting. When the storm got to the castle, the friction in the air started up the machine. The lightning rod was struck and the machine got a pretty good boost. Dr. Frenkenstrain signaled for everyone to get back and he threw the box through the portal. "Now only time can tell what happens. . ." Dr. Frenkenstrain added.

The next few days were long and boring. Waiting for a fifteen year old to come through a portal was tiresome and thirsty business. Day after day, I would get up at dawn, sit next to the empty portal, and wait. Finally I decided to take a walk. I used the magic air-lock to get out and went towards Varrock. A bright white light flashed, and a boy appeared. He looked foreign. . . wait a minute, foreign?

A goblin came out of nowhere, I drew my bow as fast as I could and shot it with at least four arrows. "You ok?" I asked him.

"I. . . I think so," was all he managed to say.


End file.
